Broken Promises
by Cirrus1
Summary: A grown man seeks revenge for his father's unjust death.
1. A Flashback

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BROKEN PROMISES  
A Lord of the Rings fanfic by Cirrus  
  
Chapter One - A Flashback  
  
*Legal Notice: The Tolkien family legally owns the LotR copyright.  
I wish I did, but I don't, so some of the things   
in this story are not mine. Most of them are, however,  
since the story isn't related to the actual novels at  
all. It takes place in Middle Earth, and it does have  
Gandalf as a character. Anyway, don't plagiarize.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kir, the radiant young boy, embraced his father as he cheered happily.   
"Father, are we really going to slay a DRAGON?!"  
  
The experienced mercenary and father, Gordon, laughed and nodded. "Yes, son,   
we are. We'll get to keep a good fifth of the treasures the wyrm has stolen,   
and we'll be rewarded with quite a bit of land. We can build a mansion!"   
The boy squeaked in rapture, his optimistic little self never considering   
what would happen if things went wrong.   
  
Gordon, a swordsman by nature, had agreed to team up with a young wizard   
named Prystin. Since Kir had no place to go, a teenage servant was also to   
be hired to look after the boy on the long journey. After all of the monetary  
issues were taken care of, the servant, named Kanos, was happy to tag along.  
  
The dragon had taken the Misty Mountains as his lair, and they were residing  
in Minas Tirith at the time. Their plan was to make a straight journey to   
Edoras, where they would rest up and cut quickly through the mountains and  
head north to Rivendell. After resting here, they would enter the mountains.  
After locating the wyrm's chambers, Kir and Kanos would wait outside while  
Gordon and Prystin would hopefully slay the small dragon.   
  
The dragon had been terrorizing some of the small villages around the area,  
and whoever could kill it would receive one-fifth of the dragon's thefts  
and a great amount of land. Gordon was a poor man that desperately needed  
the wealth. The quiet Prystin clearly wanted the money, and planned to   
start life as in aristocrat back in Minas Tirith. If one of the two should  
die in the skirmish, then it was agreed upon by both that the survivor would  
take all of the rewards.   
  
So this was their plan, and it went smoothly. The four were greeted with a  
warm welcome at Rivendell, and they stayed there for two months. Kir and   
Kanos would be absorbed and amazed with the festivity of the elvenkind, and  
Gordon would look on their robust faces and bellow a great, happy laugh while  
Prystin watched with blank emotion.   
  
One night, the four were gathered around their table in the dining hall.  
Gordon and Kanos, across from each other, were having a friendly debate  
about elven politics. Kir didn't realize that he was staring at the   
mysterious Prystin until it was too late.   
  
Prystin caught the boy's gaze and stared back, looking somewhat irritated.  
Kir gasped in fear as a fire of hatred rose in the mage's eyes. He blinked  
away and turned to look at the dancing elves.   
  
Soon their journey began again, and they were in the Misty Mountains,   
peering down a great hall carved into the belly of the mountain. At the  
end of this hall, they could see a flickering light cast by a fire. Gordon  
nodded. "This is it," he said. "That is the wyrm's chamber."  
  
Moments later, Gordon and Prystin were walking slowly down the corridor while   
Kir and Kanos were camped outside the opening.   
  
Kir looked up. "Kanos, what if they die?"  
  
"They won't, Kir."  
  
"But what if they do?"   
  
Kanos looked into the boy's eyes and chuckled. "Then I suppose the beast   
would furiously charge down the hall and cook us both with one breath."  
  
Kir shuddered, but Kanos reassured him. "I'm joking, Kir. It's a small  
dragon. I doubt that it's going to hurt anyone."  
  
"It hurt all the townspeople, didn't it?"  
  
Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a piercing howl, obviously  
from Kir's father. Kir leaped up and bolted down the hall. Kanos screamed  
after him and followed.  
  
Kir arrived just in time to look down into the dragon's chamber and see  
Prystin cast a spell of submission on Gordon. Gordon froze and dropped his  
blade, unable to move. The dragon, previously blinded with magic, stumbled  
forward to the helpless Gordon. Kir's father screamed again. Kir watched  
as the dragon swung his massive tail, and it connected with Gordon's chest.  
Kir heard his father's bones snap from where he was standing.  
  
Gordon was slammed into the wall, and by that time, his eyes were closed;  
never to open again.   
  
While the blinded dragon was still distracted from Gordon's corpse, Prystin  
had picked up Gordon's blade and quietly walked over to the wyrm. With a   
shout of victory, he lunged forward and plunged the blade deep within the  
dragon's neck. It let out a weak, surprised scream as it dropped to the   
ground. Prystin ripped the blade out and gazed triumphantly down at the  
two dead bodies, one of man and one of dragon.  
  
Kir screamed at Prystin. "You killed him! You killed my father!" Kanos  
ran up behind the boy.   
  
Prystin shouted, "The dragon killed him! I'm sorry, boy..."  
  
Kir turned to Kanos and screamed, "He's lying! He killed off my father so  
he could get all the riches!"  
  
Kanos knelt and contained Kir, whispering calm words into his ear and feeling  
the boy's tears on his shoulder. Prystin dropped Gordon's blade and left the  
chamber. Kir pushed Kanos away, lifted his father's sword, and walked to   
Gordon, looking down at him and screaming for him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hmm...to me, it looks good so far. I'll continue it if I get a review or two.  
  
-Cirrus 


	2. The Present

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BROKEN PROMISES  
A Lord of the Rings fanfic by Cirrus  
  
Chapter Two - The Present  
  
*Legal Notice: The Tolkien family legally owns the LotR copyright.  
I wish I did, but I don't, so some of the things   
in this story are not mine. Most of them are, however,  
since the story isn't related to the actual novels at  
all. It takes place in Middle Earth, and it does have  
Gandalf as a character. Anyway, don't plagiarize.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Get out of here, you damn drunk!" spat the bartender, throwing the now-adult  
Kir out into the street. Kir had bloodied up another man for some reason he'd  
already forgotten, and now he cursed his empty bottle and tossed it aside,  
intent on finding a cozy alley in which to bundle up for the night.  
  
He did have a home, of course. After Prystin took the monetary reward, he  
left the land to Kanos. Kir lived there, but he rarely returned,   
content with living in the city. Besides, he figured, the estate was too   
far out of the city.   
  
As he thought, he had drifted into a familar passage between two large   
buildings. He leaned against the back wall and inhaled the night air   
before sliding down into a sitting position, closing his eyes to sleep.  
  
Seconds later, however, an old voice spoke. "You're very odd, to be sleeping  
in an alley even though you have a home. Why won't you sleep with a full   
stomach, and in a warm bed?"   
  
Kir grunted, opening his eyes once more to see an elderly man dressed in dark  
robes and a pointed hat. In his hand, he carried a thick staff of wood. The   
old one returned the man's gaze and they stared at each other before Kir   
broke the silence. "...what?"  
  
The old one laughed and cleared his throat. "You're drunk, Kir."  
  
"How d'you know my name? What...?"  
  
The old man lifted Kir. "Come this way."  
  
The man obeyed, and the old one dragged him off into the street, and they  
proceeded into the fields toward Kanos's estate.  
  
* * *   
  
When Kir woke up, he found himself in a bed, looking up at Kanos. The older  
man nodded and said, "Good. You're awake. Your bath is ready, and breakfast   
is, too. Eat and come down. Gandalf is waiting.   
  
Kir remembered Gandalf, the compassionate old man who had raised his father.  
He remembered that Gandalf had also led him here last night, and he was  
grateful.   
  
Kir's head pounded with hangover, but he resigned, as he already knew that  
Kanos would enforce the care of Kir, a habit he had kept from his adolescense.  
Kir was grateful for this, too, and these thoughts flowed through his head  
as he slipped into the warm water.  
  
Later, the three of them sat at the table. Kanos and Gandalf ate while Kir  
refused any food, keeping his head down most of the time. The two laughed  
merrily, especially Gandalf, and worsened Kir's headache. After breakfast,  
he returned to bed, being pushed into the sheets by Gandalf's piercing   
laughs. Kir guessed that the old wizard was laughing so loud on purpose,  
some sort of punishment for getting drunk. He shook away these thoughts  
and fell asleep once more.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm happy! I'll definitely keep going from here, so PLEASE review, if this   
story has entertained you at all. Even if it hasn't, let me know how bad the   
story is! Remember, you're all the writers' inspiration!  
  
-Cirrus 


End file.
